


Magic Dust

by writermouse



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Affectionate Insults, Drugs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-14
Updated: 2019-01-14
Packaged: 2019-10-10 07:34:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17421716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writermouse/pseuds/writermouse
Summary: Miu is getting drugs off of Himiko





	Magic Dust

“Hey, Witch Loli,” Miu sat down next to her in the dining hall, smiling. She was trying to be friendlier. 

“Nyeh… better than no tits,” Himiko looked at her from the corner of her eye, “What’s up?” 

“So…. I heard you offer Shuichi some of your magic dust… That’s drugs, right?” Miu bounced hopefully. She’d been wanting to trip balls the whole time she’d been here. 

“Yeah…” Himiko nodded slowly. She hoped this conversation wouldn’t be a pain. 

“Will you share?!” Miu tried not to pounce on her, but it was rather difficult, “I’ll invent something for you or whatever you want!” 

Himiko brightened, and grabbed a bag from under her jacket. She passed it to Miu under the table. She didn’t really want a lecture from Tenko about how drugs were unhealthy. “You owe me, okay?” Himiko thought she’d probably spend the favor on a day of being piggybacked, but she wasn’t sure. 

“Thank you!” Miu clutched the bag, leaning over to kiss her cheek, “You’re the best. I’ll be your slave for life!” 

“Nyeh… that’s weird. Just let me lay on you,” she smiled, “Those look like comfy pillows.” She gestured to her chest. 

“Hey, if that’s what you wanna use this hot body for, I won’t judge,” Miu grinned, shifting to allow her to rest her head on her breasts.


End file.
